JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Ending the Group
by UncreativeWriter47
Summary: A few weeks after Jin Morioshi's disappearance, a new user awakens to their stand, and is sent on another bizarre adventure to pick up where they left off.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Note:  
This story takes place after one of my already existing stories (read that one first, but you don't have to, this story makes sense without having read it..)  
Any Questions about characters or stands featured in this story or have an opinion you want to share? Feel free to tell me.**

 **Part 1: My Trip to a Museum and That One Priceless Artifact**

It was finally the weekend, the best days of week! I was more excited than I normally would be for this particular day, Sunday, the dreaded day of the weekend. I was going to a museum, which had opened a special exhibit named 'Bizarre, Ancient Objects'. Sounds really childish, but that's the kind of thing that I'm in to. I got a water bottle and snacks and packed them into a bag, and headed for the city. It was a long trip. First a train ride, then a bus ride, but I was there. I walked to reception.

"Ticket, please," The receptionist asked in a monotone voice.  
"Oh, here!" I handed them the ticket.  
"Alright, you can go in Akira Jishaku."  
I walked past the reception and into the great museum, and made my way to the things I came here for. Several exhibits lined the room, some were notes, written by a man named, 'Jonathan Joestar'. It was research on a stone mask that activated when blood was poured onto it, speaking of that mask, it was right next to the notes. It was very _odd_ looking. It had slanted eyes, and a sort of swirl at the top. It even had the classic vampire teeth. To think that such an object existed so long ago. What did they use it for? Halloween costumes? Did the Aztecs even celebrate Halloween? I moved along through the exhibits, when my eyes finally landed on a gold and silver arrow, the tip sparkled brightly as the Sun's rays shone on it. I was enjoying myself very much, but I suddenly felt an odd feeling, as if someone had just grabbed my shoulder. It was only now that I was in a dire situation, that I noticed that the arrow had removed **itself** from the holder, and pressing up at the glass in front of me. Whether this was something the people who set up this exhibition made, or whether this was a supernatural phenomenon was beyond me. The pain had spread to my chest now, as if something was attempting to rip it's way into my body. I tried leaping away, and that seemed to work, I continued running, trying to escape whatever was pursuing me. Looking around, everyone else was experiencing the strange phenomenon. I continued running in circles, I decided to look behind me, forgetting the pursuer was invisible, and smashed headfirst into the arrow's exhibit. I fell to the ground, dazed. I knew it was over. There was no way to escape from 'it' now. The arrow once again gravitated towards me, and stabbed me through the heart. I could feel the life drain from my body. The pursuer seemed to have left, leaving this cursed object to finish me. Then I blacked out. Who knows how long later, but I woke up and the anarchy was still going on. I got up, and something clanged to the ground. It was an arrow, which made me remember that I was shot through the heart. I checked my chest, and whatever wound should've been there, wasn't. I began to worry, not moving from my place. Whatever was happening, was too complicated for me, I had to escape. I heard glass smash somewhere around that mask's exhibit, and I dropped down, pretending to be dead, landing in the some way I had woken up in, and in the same place, I kept one eye open, to watch what was happening, someone, not sure who, had broken into the building, and had taken the mask, and then left again. I got up in the same place as before, and began walking around, just at the moment I took my **fifth** step, a shadowy figure rose out of the place I was lying down at, and walked to the first place I stood up, and checked itself, just like I did. Then it got back down on the ground, and got back up, and was now heading towards me! I began walking, slowly. Whatever it was, it seemed to mimic what I did in those places. I continued moving, getting faster, trying to get away from the shadow, but it got faster as well, running at the same pace I was. If I stopped, it would get me. I looked around again, and saw a shadow of each person, the shadows looked like the person they were ripping to pieces with perfectly.  
"Why... Why couldn't I see these shadows earlier?" I asked myself.  
I was out of breath now, so I stopped and it caught up, and pushed me to the ground, before starting an assault. I knew I was done for, but I really did wish that I had some way to fight back. Just as I was saying my prayers, a thing(?) appeared out of nowhere, and punched the shadow off. I was the one to fly across first, and it followed. I only hit the bottom of one of the exhibits, which was a wooden pedestal that the exhibit was located on, but the shadow tumbled through the glass, and landed somewhere else entirely. I got up, and then I saw it get up. It was still, not moving. I took a step towards the exit, and it was still. I was in front of the exit now, just about to escape!  
"Where do you think you're going?" Said a voice coming from inside the exhibit.  
I turned around, and there he was, standing up, behind him were thousands of body parts, most likely protruding from his back. He walked to the shadow that attacked me, thinking it would attack him, just as he reached the shadow, a trail of black mist appeared out of nowhere, and the thing started walking towards. I then realized that I was being pulled by the mist towards the shadow. He walked outside of the exhibit, leaving just me and my shadow.  
"It would be troublesome if you left that room," He said, before closing locking me into the exhibit's room, using most likely some kind of stolen authorization.  
"Just you and me, buddy," I say to the shadow.  
A trail of steps had now appeared, leading to me, and it began walking it's way towards me, and I started moving away from it.

 **Part 2: Escaping the Museum**

I kept moving away from the thing, still unsure why I was able to see the shadows now, or what attacked the shadow earlier, but I had to focus on finding a way out. The only problem is that the way out was blocked by an iron gate, of course I could also escape through the window, but I can't get up high enough to get out. I was starting to get tired, so I slowed down, and it slowed down to. I came to a stop, and, while trying to quickly catch my breath, I realized that there was some kind of dust on the ground. I swiped my finger across the ground, and removed the dust. I started crawling across the ground, removing dust as I went, before getting up and walking in the area that had no dust. The shadow had caught up to me, and it stepped onto the patch, and it walked around aimlessly, like it didn't know where to go. I was quite annoyed that I had to deal with some weird shadow thing, when I just wanted to enjoy myself. As I thought that, it appeared again. That's when I finally figured it out, it belonged to me. By thinking like this, I could summon some kind of guardian to defend myself. While I realized this, this guardian had somehow managed to remove the iron gate, and that gate was now attached to it, like a magnet.

"I think I'll call it, Magnet. See how creative I am!" I thought to myself.  
I ran past the shadow, which had finally got it's things together, and it began to give chase. I left the room, and distanced myself from the exhibition. Once again, the shadow lost track off me. It seems like it needs a trail in order to accurately follow me. I walked through the museum, searching for the cause of all of this. All throughout the museum, shadows had killed their real counterparts, bathing in their blood. I tried to stay away from as many as possible, just in case they had started coming for me. I could see my shadow slowly coming towards me. I finally found my way to a locked door, made of the same material as the last one. Using Magnet, I pulled it open and went inside. The floor was covered in some kind of dust or sand. I continued down the hallway, reaching the large main lobby.  
"How did you escape from the exhibit!?" I heard the enemy yell at me from somewhere in the room.  
"I don't know how! But I'm leaving now!" I yell back, heading for the door.  
Just when I'm about to leave, a black mist appears underneath me, dragging me towards my shadow, which had appeared from the mist. The mist dissipated, and a trail of footsteps emerged in the dust, leading it to me. I begin moving away from it and it gave chase at the same pace. I continued looking around the room, and finally saw my target. The guy with all the body parts coming out of him. I began making my way up to him. Making sure not to go back on myself, and get caught. I was starting to get close to the top, when one of the hands tried to push me down. I fought back, but fell eventually. Using Magnet's ability, I pull down a nearby metallic object, and crash it into his head. The shadows disappear, and I swiftly leave before anything else has the chance to attack me. I reach the outside world, I sigh in relief. I never thought I would be able to see the outside world again. I take the long and tricky way home, just in case someone was watching me, and I did feel like I was being watched. I reached the my doorstep, and, waiting for me at the doorstep, was a red flower, with strange markings in it.

 **Part 3: The Visitor**

"Hmm." I thought, "Someone left this flower on my doorstep."

I walked into the house, it was starting to rain, and I didn't want to get wet, or struck by lightning. I accidentally trampled the flower on my way in, it's petals being torn off of it's weak frame. I could hear the thunder outside, as I sat down at my soft couch. As soon as I sat down, I heard knocking on my door, with a sigh, I got up from my couch, and opened the door. Outside was a man, soaked by the rain.  
"Please sir, may I come in?" He asks.  
"No."  
I close the door. I hear him knocking again, I ignore him. Until he mentions the incident at the museum. I become suspicious. If he has this ability that I have, I might want to watch him closely. I open the door, and let him in.  
"Thank you," He says.  
"You want to tell me about the incident?" I ask, throwing a glance of suspicion at him.  
"Yes, but first..." He begins, "Do you believe in the justice system called 'karma'?"  
"No. Karma was created to just make children behave," I respond.  
"Well, what I have to say about this incident ties into karma," He says. "Say, you believed in karma. Wouldn't the person, or perhaps people, have a lot of negative karma stored up for them?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Well, whoever murdered all those civilians has probably already had that karma attack them, but apparently, someone died by a steel plate falling off of the wall, even though it was completely sturdy only a few minutes ago," He says. "This made me think, perhaps their was a second person. Scratch that, there WAS a second person. I looked through security camera recordings, and they picked up you. Leaving."  
"Are you suspecting me?"  
"Yes actually. I believe you are the second person involved in this investigation. Confess your sins, and perhaps you won't have as bad luck as you might have otherwise."  
"Are you threatening me!?"  
"Don't get the wrong idea. I won't report you, they won't believe me. They can't see stands," He leaves the room, and exits my house, "Hope your bad luck ends soon!" I follow him.  
"HEY COMEBACK!" I yell at him, He looks back and walks away.  
"You are already dead."  
"What?" Suddenly I slip on the concrete floor, landing face first on the ground. I get up shakily, trying not to trip. My vision is hazy, so I shake my head around, hoping to get rid fix my vision, and catch up to him. It worked, my vision was good, but he was gone. I sigh, and return to my house. I got in, and flicked on the TV, hoping it to be loud enough to hide the sound of the lightning. The first thing I hear when I turn on the TV is the news, "Several murders have been recorded throughout just this month. Although the methods of each killing is different, they occurred all in the same areas. Japan and Italy. One man has been marked as missing, J-"  
Lightning struck just as they said the name, and just so happened to destroy my connection to whatever news station I was listening to, and it also made my TV short-circuit. I was quite angry, but I guess i couldn't help it. I went to my kitchen, so I could try to make myself some coffee. I made it without anything unfortunate happening. But, I accidentally bumped into my kitchen table, and spilled the innocent coffee, and destroying a just as innocent mug. My hand was slightly burnt, and I was afraid to move from my spot, just in case something bad happened again, which seemed to be happening in the few minutes of that guys arrival.  
"This is some really bad luck. Looks like murder gives off a lot of negative karma," He comes back, looking at me through a window.  
"What the hell do you want!?" I ask him, still not moving.  
"I just wanted to see if you were still alive."  
That did it for me, I released my 'stand' or whatever he called it, and threw a volley of punches at him, each and every one hit.  
"I would enjoy it if you hit me more!" He yells, this guy really is a psychopath.  
I throw another volley of punches at him, and this time, I see several things I didn't it, break. My kettle got a dent in it, my bench has a hole in it, and water's coming out of the area underneath my sink. I call back Magnet, and look at this guy more closely, but nothing really stands out about him. As I'm thinking, he breaks through the window, without a scratch, and the glass shards cut up my clothes, and me.  
"I've heard about a journal, that tells of a way to reach heaven. I've been told that you're in possession of this document. Give it to me, and perhaps you'll gain enough positive karma to outweigh this negative karma. Of course, that assumes you don't destroy it in an attempt to give it to me," He says, moving glass shards out of the way.  
Just as I think it couldn't get weirder, the flower that I trampled earlier appears in his left hand.  
"This is my stand. I will not tell you it's name, but I will tell you that it does not relate to what's happening right now," He says.  
"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" I ask.  
"I always tell the truth," He says. "Except for the times I don't."  
Gee, that helped out a lot. I reach out for the flower, and grab it. I snap it in half, and launch a singular punch at him, just in case something breaks again. It connects, and I feel a pain in the same place the punch landed.  
"Looks like you aren't willing to give me the document," He sighs.  
He crawls out of the window, I watch him jump fence after fence, until he's completely out of sight. I take my chances, and go make another cup of coffee. It went better, and I was actually able to drink it.  
"What the hell was up with that guy?" I ask myself.  
I had this feeling, once I sat down, I had this feeling. I felt like this was only the beginning of a more _bizarre adventure_


	2. Welcome to Stand Squad D!

**Part 4: The Way to Heaven**

Ideas about the lunatic swirled through my head. His name? What did he mean when he talked about a 'stand'. A way to heaven? This guy really is insane. There's no way to reach heaven, unless you die, of course. It was only a few hours after, in the dead of night, I heard crashing noises near the front of my house, I shot out of my bed and scrambled around my room, looking for that pre-owned journal I bought, when I found it I left my room and rushed to the door. They were knocking in my door. I opened it, outside were two men in uniforms. On the hats they were, were the letters SPW.

"We need you to come with us," One of them said.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"We have questions for you."  
Then, they dragged me out of my house, and moved me into a car. I didn't try to run, because jumping out of a car would be one way to get to heaven. We finally arrive at a large building, somewhere in a city. The doors open, and I'm allowed out. When I get out, the light of the morning sun shines from behind the building. They gesture for me to go in. I reach the front desk, with the two employees. The recipient gestures to go down, but I don't see a way downstairs. I'm taken behind the desk, and into a back room, where the staircase is. I'm led down the stairs, where one of them inserts a card into the door, to unlock it. I'm led through grey halls into a room marked 'interrogation'. I sit down on a chair, and one of them sits down opposite me.  
"What do you want to know?" I ask, keeping the journal close.  
"We believe you are the only survivor of the 'Museum Attack'," He starts, "According to the footage, you were stabbed by an item we call a 'Stand Arrow'. If your stabbed by it, your stand potential, might awaken. According to the footage, you were stabbed by it, and then got up, what is your stand's ability?"  
"My stand's ability is that it can be a magnet, although I'm still not sure how powerful it is though."  
"Then try using it on someone, or perhaps find a metallic object to try it on. Anyways, what happened at the museum?"  
"It was one of the supposed 'stands'. It used it's ability in the museum and killed everyone in their. The only reason I survived was because of my new stand."  
He sighs, and gets up. I think he's heard enough. He leads me through to a new room labeled 'S. Group D'. I'm lead in, and inside is a lobby, it's nicely furnished, and there are a few other people inside, when the door opened, everyone inside looked at me.  
"From here on, Akira, you will be part of this team," The SPW member says.  
And then he closes the door. All of the current members look at me. One of them gets up from their seat, and walked over towards me.  
"Welcome to the team, newbie. I'm the leader of Stand Squad D, Namari Brando," He says, looking down at me, quite intimidating. I'll just remember this guy as the 'Blonde Guy Who Looks Down at Me', "These other two are Joho Kitukere, he's the one with the red hair, and Mina Sachi, the one with the green hair."  
"We can introduce ourselves, Brando!" Mina yells.  
Namari gives an arrogant 'humph' and returns to his seat.  
"When are we gonna start on this assignment? We got it yesterday, and we still haven't gotten started yet," Joho sighs.  
"Well, we have the new guy here, why don't we send you and him on the mission!" Mina suggests.  
Namari simply nods is head, and Joho gets up with a sigh, and motions to me to come with him. I leave the room, and we walk out of SPW room.  
"So... What are we looking for?" I ask.  
"I don't know, to be honest. It's something related to a group of stand users," He says.  
Well that's not much help.  
"I know they're somewhere in Bakayou, just follow me," Joho says, leading me to the place.  
We arrive at Bakayou, and look around, it's a residential area, houses all around a busy central plaza. We walk to the central plaza first, everybody bustling about, from behind I hear a scream, we look around, and someone is staring at a stand, it's small, and only has a black trench coat on, and a single gun in it's hand. Most people just think she's screaming for no reason, but soon, more screams erupt from the crowd, as more of the black trench coat things start appearing, soon, there's at least 20 of these gun holding things everywhere. We were surrounded by the black things. They start firing bullets everywhere, the bullets phase through people's skin, but they seem to die anyways. I see a bullet phase into my hand, I feel a finger break, the finger that the bullet went into. It seems like these bullets break the bones they get shot into.  
"Any idea which one of them is the origin of all these gunmen?" I ask Joho, who is focusing on dodging their bullets.  
I rush towards one of the gunmen, and knock out it's user. The gunmen disappears, which leaves only 19 gunmen left. I sigh, and keep looking around, the rush continues and people are screaming, and bullets are killing or breaking bones. Although I though there were only 19 gunmen left, it seems that nearly everybody else has gotten this strange gunmen.  
"Where are they all coming from?" Joho asks.  
I just shrug, and feel a tap behind me. I spin around me, and see someone wearing a trench coat, a lot like these gunmen, I unleash my stand, and attack, but I miss. I need to find their user, I follow the stand, and it's still walking around, tapping people's backs, and then the mini-stand appears. This is the source! I continue following it, hoping it would reach it's user soon, but all I'm seeing is an all out war of scared people and mini-stands going against their 'user'. Several shots nearly hit me, and Joho got a bullet to his arm. It seems that this battle has become an all-out war.

 **Part 5: The Way to Heaven: Panic! Edition**

I continued following the stand, as it continued making more gunmen, whom were all starting to stop attacking each other, but started attacking me and Joho, although they were still attacking each other. No matter how much we followed it, it kept looping, walking over bodies as if they were part of the sidewalk.

"Looks like I'll need to use my stand, if this thing doesn't want to show us the way to it's user," Joho sighs.  
At that moment, a black, mechanical-like suit forms around Joho, presumably his stand. It was pretty shiny, and looked futuristic, with a mechanical visor on it's head for Joho to look through, the hands were tipped with sharp claws, with blue streaks running into the tips. On it's back was a large silver 'P' and an '!' next to it. Joho had picked up significant speed, but was still trying to stay somewhat nearby me, as it seems that the blue lines are some kind of electricity that zaps away most of the bullets near him. As we made our way closer to the stand, Joho lunged at the stand, his feet landing on each shoulder, he was somehow sticking onto it as it moved. He reached his hands straight down to it's head, digging his hands into it's forehead. At that moment, all of the gunmen, and the people who had been given the gunmen froze up, frozen in place. All the bullets had stopped flying everywhere.  
"This is my stand, Akira. It's called Panic!. It freezes the stand user, and the stand. It also shows where the user of the stand is, by just making them glow," Joho explains. "Go! Find the user among the crowd!"  
I nod, and start moving among the crowd of tensed up people, until I finally find someone glowing.  
"I found them!" I yell to Joho as I grab them.  
He let's go of them, and glides across the crowd and gets to the user.  
"Damn, didn't think I'd get caught by the SPW while trying to find Jin," They sighed.  
"Jin? Who might that be?" Joho asks, threatening to use their stand's electric ability on them.  
"Should've asked the boss that question. He just told me what they looked like, and to use my stand to eliminate any of the SPW's stand users," They admitted.  
"So you're just a mindless lackey," Joho sighs.  
I hear a click behind me, so I turn my head to see what it is, it's the stand, holding a large shotgun. It fires, and I use my stand to attract the bullets to my hands, and changing their course so they miss completely. Joho slits their neck swiftly, their stand dissipates, and the gunmen disappear. I drop the body, and we return to the SPW, and move to the Stand Squad D room.  
"Did you finish the job?" Namari asks as we walk in.  
"We had to kill them, they gave us a little information before trying to kill us," Joho sighs. "Do we have anymore assignments?"  
"Yes, but, what did they tell you?" Mika asks.  
"Something about a guy called Jin. Their boss is looking for them," I sigh, "Their boss is probably the guy who attacked me."  
Mika's eyes dart across the room, Namari shakes his head, and Joho sits down at the table.  
"I'll go on the next assignment with Akira, Namari," Mika says, looking at Namari.  
"Very well, go on ahead. The assignment is in the old plaza tourist attraction on the outskirts of S City," Namari explains. "We're gathering information about horizontal grass in one specific area."  
We leave the room, and head to the plaza, travelling by a helicopter to a nearby site.. An abandoned amusement park was nearby, and I was about to set off, but Mika stopped me.  
"I'm waiting for one more thing, just be patient," She said.  
A few moments later, and a horse was dropped off here, Mika got on it, I wondered how they transported something like a horse, and we left.  
"So... Why did you get a horse?" I ask, looking ahead.  
"To make sure I use my ability to it's full potential," She replied.  
"You mean your stand?" I ask.  
"No, not quite. I have a different ability, but was still put into the group," She explains. "My ability revolves around a skill called 'spin'. It utilizes a thing called the golden rectangle, but I won't talk about that now, it's a skill that can be utilized in many ways, offense and defense."  
"But I don't see anything that you can use this 'spin' on," I sigh.  
"I just use my blood. I cut my arm and let enough blood drip down onto my arm, and..." She pauses for a moment, "You know what, trying to explain how I use spin might be a bit confusing, basically, I spin my own blood."  
She's right, that is confusing. We press onward towards the plaza, reaching in minutes thanks to Mina's horse. When we arrive, we both notice the guy. We approach as quietly as we can, but get spotted anyways.  
"If you're planning to go stealthily, you should've ditched the horse," He sighs.  
Then his stand appears, a see-through human like stand.  
"There's no point hiding, I need to complete this assignment, so bugger off or come out," He says.  
I get off the horse, and Mika starts circling the area.  
He rushes me first, lifting his stands arm in preparation for a punch. He throws the punch, I push it away, and retaliate with a punch to his arm, as soon as I touch his arm, it shatters. He screams in pain, as his arm disappears too. He lashes out in pain, smashing his legs with the remaining arm, before finally smashing his chest, shattering the rest of his body.  
"That was surprisingly easy. His stand was fragile, and I guess he had anger issues," I sigh.  
Around that time, the world around us turns a pale blue colour, and the sky flies backwards, night then back to day and so on. As we stand there, the grass sways backwards, light flicker on and off, a hole opens up in the ground, people appear, old stains of blood turns return to their liquid state.

 **Part 6: Rotational Energy**

Finally, the world settles back to normal. I was dumbfounded by what I just saw. Then I noticed he was back, somehow, he had come back to life.  
"This is my stands ability, rewinding time depending on how many body parts I break. People aren't affected by the ability, but people who died are able to come back to life until I desire to return to the present day, they won't know we're here, we can't talk or touch them either. My stand is called Roundabout, just so you know," He explains.  
Mika grits her teeth, and cuts the top of her arm, blood trickles down, the enemy is preoccupied with watching the scene play out, a fight. A cloaked figure, is present, and so is another humanoid looking stand.  
I look back at Mika, who has a puddle of blood in her hand now. At the same time, an aura appears around the blood that has trickled down and is trickling down to her hand, and it shapes itself into a ball.  
"DOORRRAAAA!" Mika yells, throwing the blood ball, I can see it spinning in midair. This must be the spin she mentioned.  
The enemy notices it, and Roundabout appears, ready to shatter it's body if need be, the ball hits the center of the chest, but it doesn't shatter, instead, the area around it starts spiraling in towards the impact.  
What!? Why isn't Roundabout shattering!?" He yells.  
"Quickly, Akira! Attack his body while you can, it won't break while my ball is still spinning into it!" Mika yells.  
I take the chance, and throw punches at his chest, each of them land successfully, and then the ball returns to a liquid. Mina's watching the scene play out, she looks really intrigued by the fight. Roundabout launches a punch at me, and I catch it, which doesn't seem to shatter it's hand and arm, but it hurts me a lot. For a stand that shatters on impact, it's hands are sturdy and pack a punch. The ball had stopped spinning now, and had melted into blood, staining the stands clear body. It starts moving backwards, before rushing at me with a barrage of punches. I end trying to avoid them, knowing that even if I catch them, they'll still hurt me. I can see one nearing my face, so I catch that one, and pain jolts through my arm, but it seems like the barrage is over now, and the guy seems to be taking a breather. A few seconds later, and another ball comes out of the shadows and starts spinning against Roundabout's chest, keeping it together, I rush in for another barrage, punching only his chest, just in case the rest of him breaks and time winds back again. Once more the ball dissipates, and he prepares for his next attack, lunging at me. I guess his feet are also just as strong as his hands. I roll out of the way as earth shatters underneath it's feet, and it steadies itself, looking around. It finally finds Mika and starts running full speed at her. She throws a small blood ball in defense, missing his chest and instead hitting just below his shoulder. I take this opportunity and rush at him, and snap off his arm. It shatters in my hand, but the shoulder stays on, unaffected by what just happened. Time doesn't rewind, which means once he loses the shoulder, time will rewind once more. He bleeds onto the ground, and falls over, catching himself with the remaining hand . He's beaten. At that moment, I watch the fight play out. The cloaked one had gotten the other one on the ground, and was about to finish them, but the other one retaliated, creating a hole in the ground underneath them, by punching the enemy. That confused me, but they both fell into the hole. I had forgotten about Roundabout and Mika, and began looking around the area. Two more people had walked into the plaza a minute after the two had fell in. One of them was a girl, and the other was a boy. Abruptly, the scene ended, and the present day came back. I looked at the enemy, his head had a new hole in it.  
"What happened?" I ask Mika, who seemed shocked.  
"He wasn't talking, so I threw a ball at him..." She said. "But then someone shot him."  
"I shot him because he had finished his job, and knew too much," A voice from behind said.  
I turn around, and see the guy who attacked me at my house, strutting up to him. He was wearing a coat this time, and a flower tucked into one of the coat's pockets. He was holding a gun, smoke was coming out of the barrel.  
"Justice demands sacrifices. If I am to bring this place to a bright future, then sacrifices are inevitable," He said, calmly.  
We both just stare in his direction, pretending he wasn't there.  
"Justice is defending those you care about, and doing the right thing whenever possible, no matter the cost, justice is the seed for positive karma. That is the root of my beliefs," He continues.  
"We didn't ask for the root of your beliefs, psycho," Mika says, sighing.  
"What kind of thing would even create such twisted beliefs of 'justice'?" I ask Mika, who shrugs, then asks him the question.  
"The brave Anzac soldiers, whom defended my home country from the enemies of that time period. They are the base of my justice!" He exclaimed. "Of course, nations have stopped warring now, and thus, new symbols of justice are rare, so I strive to become the next, with my group, I will eliminate those who are evil, just like those three people, whom fought against my most trusted subordinate. They were the impure, killing and beating those who were."  
By that point, Mika had thrown a new blood ball, completely white, and it landed directly on his flower, and at that moment, a nearby tree began bursting into pieces.  
"Trying to throw white blood cells at me will only weaken your immune system, foolish girl."

 **A/N: Just in case anybody is wondering, the enemy stand for chapters 4-5 does have a name, but wasn't mentioned (Like a few stands in JoJo that had a name reveal in a different thing). It's name is Smooth Criminal (Namesake: Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm)**

 **Any questions about these or previous chapters? Feel free to ask!**


	3. Going to the Second Half

**Part 7: It's a Long way to the Top**

He lifts the pistol, aiming it at Mika, who just waits there, watching the enemy.

At the moment he's about to pull the trigger, someone yells, "Stop! You two! Leave, now!"

Someone comes out from an entrance on the left side of the area. They're hurt quite badly and it takes me a while to realize who it is, it's Namari Brando. The leader of our squad, and Joho's with him, not as hurt as he is.

The enemy looks back at them, before looking at me and Mika again.

"We're leaving here you two! He's dangerous, I tried hitting him, but it did nothing! We need to find out how his stand works before we fight him!" Namari yells.

I start walking towards them, when I hear gunfire, and a sharp pain in my leg. I fall to the ground.

"I'm not letting you four get away, for that is the way a more just future," He proclaims, before readying another shot towards me.

"Freeze!" Namari yells. Then he appears slightly closer to us, but still a fair way away. Joho is also making his way too us, with Panic! so he can gain more speed.

The enemy walks to a space in between the four of us and announces, "Accept defeat, for I, Angelo Zacharius, will bring about your end, as a means to a just future, with my Stand! The Last Post!"

"Freeze!" Namari yells at Angelo once again, and gets in front of him.

Namari grabs Angelo, and replies to his previous statement, "Your death will lead to a more just future."

Namari's stand appears, so much for escaping. His stand resembles a human, with bright yellow armour, it also has an arrow on it's head, pointing upwards. It releases a barrage of punches while screaming 'MUDA' over and over again. After about 5 seconds of punching, he stops, to see if we at least knocked him unconscious. He didn't have a single bruise on his face.

"Tell me, sir, do you believe in the concept of karma?" Angelo asks.

Namari rolls his eyes in response.

"I've heard of your bloodline, you're a Brando, no? A despicable bloodline of Japanese descent. I would hate to end the bloodline, but, for a desirable future, you must die!" He pulls the flower from his pocket, and tears a petal off of it.

Namari rolls his eyes in response.

He finally let's go of Angelo, and starts walking backwards, returning to where he was, but he slips, and smashes into the concrete, head first. He slowly gets up, with Joho's help. Mika throws another white blood ball, at the ground near Angelo's feet. The floor around him begins to pulsate, but he's unaffected, and pulls out his pistol again. He fires a shot at Namari. Namari yelled out freeze again, and dodged the bullet, which was zapped away by Panic!, but there was a second bullet, fired after he teleported, and he wasstruck in the leg, which made him fall down once more, smashing his head in the concrete once more. Me and Panic! rush him. Panic! lands on his shoulders, and stabs his fingers into his neck, and then Namari freezes instead of Angelo, I come in and throw several punches at him, which destroys the nearby area instead of him. He throws Joho off of him, and into me. At around that time, I hear a helicopters blades above us, and a strong gust wind begins to hit us.

"That's our ride! Let's go!" Namari calls out.

Mika gets off of her horse and I use my stand, one last time, to throw one of the poles at Angelo, which pins him against a wall, but doesn't seem to hurt him, but at least we're safe. As if I had jinxed our own luck, items withing the helicopter began getting cuts put into them. We weren't sure if this was a stand attack, but it was some kind of supernatural phenomenon.

"What's going on?" I ask Namari.

"If I knew the answer to that, I would already be acting," He sighed.

The four of us were on edge. We weren't sure what was attacking us yet, but there was something. I looked through the window, nothing out of the ordinary, except for the two shoes that occasionally flew across.

"Someone's outside the helicopter!" I yell to the others.

They all sigh, and look at Joho, who does an even louder sigh, before equipping his stand, and climbing up to the top of the helicopter.

"It's him! That guy we escaped from earlier, he's stuck his holding onto one of the blades and is cutting himself occasionally across the neck," Joho reports. "I'm throwing this guy off of the helicopter."

I walk to the open door, and look up at Joho, who just managed to get a grip on Angelo. Suddenly, Joho screams, in pain, and crawls back in as fast as he could. When he sits down, we all see what had happened. Every finger on his right hand, has lost their top half, their fingertips. At that moment, Angelo flings himself into the helicopter.

"Allow me to tell you one thing about my stand, The Last Post. It reflects any damage done to me, and destroys things that pierce into me, or to be more precise, melts sharp objects when they pierce my skin," He explains. "So, that's why your friends fingertips have been melted, but someone else in the world felt his stand's hand pierce into their leg, and they're probably being treated now."

"Freeze!" Namari yells.

Then Angelo falls off of the helicopter, down to wherever it is down their. The rest of the trip was peaceful, but the helicopter had to be repaired, and Joho's fingers had to be treated, so he could have fingers on his right hand. While that was happening, the rest of us were talking about how to deal with The Last Post, a seemingly unstoppable stand, but not in terms of power, just it's ability to reflect all damage to anything. But every stand has a weakness, so there has to be someway to damage him, or else he might actually be able to fulfill his twisted sense of justice.

 **Part 8: Don't Break It** The three of us sat around the table, silent, trying to think of a good way to take down The Last Post, a stand that reflects damage done to it's user and melts sharp objects that try to cut into him.

"It's obvious we can't beat him," Mika sighed. "His stand is unstoppable. We'll just be getting ourselves killed."

"We need to slow down and find a weakness by discussing things we know about him, we might find a weakness there," Namari suggests.

Mika sighs and rolls her eyes.

This, is when a thought comes to me, "He attacked my house looking for this crappy second hand journal..."

Then the though hit me, maybe the journal contains something important. Although I was hesitant at first, I pulled out the journal, in hopes that it would help in our search.

"What the hell is this?" Namari asks.

Mika sighs and rolls her eyes again.

"It's the reason I was taken here. Angelo attacked my home in search for this journal," I say.

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard. What the hell did you write in their? Classified information?" Mika asks, sighing and rolling her eyes. Someone doesn't seem to like this idea.

"I've written nothing in it, but I bought it second-hand, so maybe the previous owner wrote something in it?" I ponder.

Namari takes the journal, and skims through the pages, taking a little bit of time on each page before flipping to the next.

"Maybe, it's this?" Namari suggests, placing the journal back onto the table. "It's a ludicrous idea, but it's the only thing that resembles useful information"

I pick up the journal, and read what's inside aloud.

'To attain Heaven, there are several requirements.

What you need is my stand"The World".

What you can find beyond the power of my stand is where you need to go in order to find Heaven. What you need is a trustworthy friend. He must be someone capable of controlling his own desires. He must be someone who is not interested in political power, fame, wealth, or sexual desire, and who chooses the will of God before humans.

Will I, DIO, be able to meet someone like this one day-'

"Yeah... no. I'm ignoring this crap, a way to Heaven doesn't exist, and where is anyone going to meet these requirements. Unless that guy knows someone named 'DIO', I don't think he'll ever meet each and every requirement, it's plain impossible!" Mika yells, grabbing the journal from my hands, she swiftly reads the last parts before chucking it away.

"The World, does anyone know a stand with that name?" I ask.

"DIO, is part of the Brando bloodline, and is connected to another bloodline through some kind of twisted fate, the Joestar bloodline," Namari states.

"Does that mean he's like your father or something like that? Does that make him your ancestor!?" Mika asks, staring at Namari.

"When I was born, he was dead. But, I inherited his stand, The World, and it evolved into my current stand, 'To the Top'," Namari continues.

"So, if you inherited his stand, then don't you know it's ability?" I ask.

"It can stop time for up to nine seconds, possibly more. Although mine can only stop time for five seconds," Namari explains.

"Damn, we got kinda lucky for once! Who knew we would have the descendant of this DIO person, maybe we can try to verify that stupid journal!" Mika laughed. She obviously still has a slight belief in the journal.

"We'll need to look for more information about this journal before we can start trying to figure out the Angelo situation," Namari says.

"Oh boy, a detour!" Mika sighs.

Namari and I leave the room, and Mika's left looking after our room. I'm searching for information connected to Jin, the guy from Roundabout's time rewind. I don't know his importance, but Angelo seems to want him dead. It was around an hour after we left, and I was approached by some guy, "You looking for something? You seem to be looking around very keenly. I can give you the information you need, but we'd need to make a deal. Presuming I have the info you need," He says to me.

I'm dragged into an alley, where he asks what I'm searching for. He's an information broker who'll spill anything he knows for a price. I tell him what I'm looking for, not going into too much detail.

"I know about him, are you perchance a stand user like him?" He asks.

"yes..." I respond, still cautious of him.

"Alright, I'll tell you the what I know, but you can't go telling anyone! Do we have a deal?" He asks.

"Sure..." I shake his hand.

"Good! Alright, so I know Jin was a stand user, who had the ability to create holes in non-human objects, like stone. He was also the target of assassination, due to a personal grudge someone had with him, and he went this grand journey to go find them..." He began. He continued on for a long time, but he finished, and I left.

I continued searching for info about this guy, when I heard something behind me. I swung around, and saw a tall white and blue striped humanoid thing with a hole in the middle of it's head. It began moving towards me, and I began walking away from it. Nightfall had come, and I had to return to the base. I couldn't gather anymore info, and the thing kept following me. When I entered the room, Namari was there, with Mika.

"So, what did you find out?" Namari asked.

I opened my mouth to tell them what the broker told me, when I heard a whispering in my right ear, "You made a deal, don't break it...".

I could feel one of it's hands ready to grasp my neck if it needed to. So, I told them this, "No... I couldn't find anything... Sorry..."

"Well, we'll have to keep looking around tomorrow then. It's getting dark now," Namari sighed.

 **Part 9: Rushing to the Second Half of the Story**

It was a new day, and Joho was back, so he also began looking for information. Seeming as I had to look for information again today, I decided to return to the information broker, who was still in that same alley.

"I want to ask you something," I say in as stern a voice as I can muster.

"You want more information?" He croaks.

"Yes, this time, I want to learn about what I can assume is your stand," I say.

He grins before getting up, "So, you've finally seen it? I'm surprised you didn't come back yesterday."

"Hurry up and spill the beans," I sigh.

"Alright. We made a deal yesterday, which is what activates my stand. It'll watch you endlessly, and if you break our deal, it'll try to kill you, this'll last until you die, or call my stand off of you. Also, only those under it's effect and the user can see it and trying to tell someone about it will trigger the stand as if you broke our deal, and if you try to attack me, it'll stop the attack, and probably break a bone of yours," He explains, "I call it, The Promise."

Oh boy, this guy's just as good as I am at naming things. Either way, I left after that, mainly because there was no more things I needed to know about him or his stand. I returned to the squad room, where Mika was waiting for the rest to come back.

"Someone's back early, did you find something this time?" She asks.

"I've had information since yesterday," I sigh.

"Then spill the beans already!" She yelled.

I start running around the room, getting away from The Promise, "If I tell you, it's ability will activate. In fact, now that you know, it'll come after me now."

"Where's the stand?"

"Only I can see it, but you could try beating the user. It's an information broker, just look around the area that I was meant to be investigating, and you'll find him. He hides in a back-alley near stores."

Then we run out of the room, and split up, mainly because I don't want things to look suspicious. I look behind because I've been running for a good 2 minutes now. Nowhere to be seen, but, then it comes through one of the walls of a nearby building, phasing through. It seems it can only walk, but it can phase through buildings. I decide to save some energy and walk for a while, but then I realize it's slowly catching up to me, so decide to speed-walk away from it, I have no idea what Mika is doing or whether she's found him, but I need to keep on moving before this thing kills me. Suddenly, it begins to pick up speed, I'm not sure why, but it is. Then a thought hits me, what if it gets faster the closer I get to the user? So I move in the opposite direction, trying to make sure I stay away from it's hands. Just as I thought, it's getting slower and slower the further away from it's user I get. My glory was short lived, as it disappeared a few minutes later. My only thought: That was anti-climactic.

Mika contacts me, telling me to return to the base so we can wait for everyone else. So I return to the base and wait for everyone else. When I return, I find that I'm the first back, Mika must still be coming here. I look around the room, and notice the journal is no longer on the table or on the floor where Mika threw it. Then Mika comes in.

"Did you put the journal somewhere?" I ask.

"No, if I wanted to hide the journal I'd just burn it, that way no one could read it and think that''s a legitimate way to Heaven," She sighs.

"We'll wait for everyone else to get back, maybe Joho read it and put it away somewhere."

Then everyone else gets back, Namari says we should report our findings. So I tell them what could probably called Jin Morioshi's Life Story, and the rest have nothing they can add, mainly because I just told some random guys life story. Then I bring up the journal, and no one seems to know what had happened to it. Then a letter is delivered to our doorstep. Namari reads it aloud, and it says we should come to Cape Canaveral. The conveniences continue. We're given permission from the SPW to beat this Angelo dude, who obviously sent this letter. If he came during the time we were all away and took the book, then maybe he actually achieved Heaven, we don't know a lot about him, so maybe he has a friend that fits the criteria. Either way, we were there now, and we had went straight to Cape Canaveral. When we got there, Angelo was waiting there for us. We cautiously moved towards him, he was unarmed, probably, at least he had no holster.

"I'm glad you actually came at my request, you even brought the last piece of the puzzle, I believe Namari's stand is just an updated The World, so it should work," Angelo sighed.

Then he rushed us with a knife, even though we knew fighting him was pointless, we still attacked anyways, trying to get him away, but we were just destroying nearby objects. And then, he stops.

"I don't need that, for 'Heaven' has already arrived, and my stand reborn anew," He says.

He pulls out a wilting flower, and it slowly turns to dust in front of our eyes, "I've managed to do everything while I'm not mentioned in this (Insert fourth wall break here)."

Oh boy, this just keeps getting worse and more rushed, doesn't it?

The flower had completely vanished now, and had been replace by more flowers in a bouquet, "This is proof that there my justice is truly just, allow me to try it out on all of you, I'll leave when I tire of our fight."

We back up, slowly, when we're a safe distance, Namari freezes time with his stand, I'm not sure what happened, but he's in front of Angelo now, the Bouquet twitches a little bit, then the flowers became buds and then bloom into fists, which throws a volley of punches at Namari.

"This is a power of my Garden of Eden,a perfect reflection."


	4. Gravity VS Magnetism

**Part 10**

If his reflections surpass that of 'To the Top's' time stop, I'm not sure if we're actually going to be able to beat him now that he's reached such a high level of power. I kept these thoughts to myself, of course, no point lowering our morale now I guess. Angelo was just standing still, absorbing our attacks and sending them somewhere else using The Last Post.

"I'm invincible with this new Garden of Eden! I'm not afraid of anything anymore, there's nothing I can't learn!" Angelo yelled.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can't learn?" Namari asked.

"The Garden of Eden was the garden that held the 'Fruit of Knowledge of Good and Evil', and thus, if I ask a simple question to myself, my stand will bless me with an answer, just as it has done just now."

"What did you learn then?" Namari asked.

"The whereabouts of a long-time target of mine, Mina Higashikata, responsible for the death of one my groups top members."

"If you know where they are, then go after them, why waste time with us?" I asked.

"I'm bored, and I'm still learning how to use my Garden of Eden, and besides, Why leave when my target is right in front of me, right, Mika Sachi. No wonder you've avoided me for so long, you made a new identity for yourself."

During his whole speech Mika had already made a ball of blood, and as soon as he was finished, she threw it at him, it was about to hit his face, when he moved his left index finger into it's course, I assumed he was just trying to block the attack, but then he would've tried to grab it. As soon as the ball touched his finger, as it moved further towards him, it melted, turned into blood immediately, as it was never solid to begin with.

"Useless, throwing blood is utterly useless against my stand, but I guess the same can be said about every other attack," Angelo laughed.

Even though he had said that, we still carried on the attack nonetheless.

"Stop holding back Mina! I know you have a stand, so why not use it!" Angelo mocked.

Then, she used it. Her stand, covered in blue armour, with pink skin. A close-ranged stand. She got in close, joining in with the rest of our assault, filling the veins on the flower petals with a red glow. Except for one, which was being filled with a green light. All at once, Angelo pulled each and every petal off of his stand, making them all grow back.

"Now, this is what happens to those who harm me!" He announced.

Just like that, we all started experiencing misfortune, except for Mika, who seemed to be having exceptionally good luck.

"Looks like using my Crazy Diamond's heal ability gave me positive karma instead of the negative karma you thought you had given me," Mika smirked.

Angelo look astonished, and then, the flower petals had finished growing, and the bad luck had suddenly disappeared, and I decided to try something. Looking around, I saw several steel guard rails lining the street we were on, so, using my stand, I dragged the rail out of the ground, and pulled it towards me. I slowly moved towards him, Angelo did nothing in retaliation, knowing that this wouldn't hurt him at all. Rushing towards him now, Magnet grabbed the rail with both hands, one on each end, and we jumped around The Garden of Eden. It seems like he hasn't decided to learn what's about to happen, so I wrapped the rail around the bouquet, and pulled it out of his hand. His face became worried, he didn't know what was about to happen, now that his flowers were quite the way away from him. I decide to finish the plan, and punch him directly in the face, and then, once the hit landed, he flew a little bit, before landing on the ground.

"What... Did you do!?" He asked, getting up, "What is... This feeling?"

He was bleeding, he was outside of his own stand's range, but a few seconds after, it reappeared in his hand without the steel around it. He seemed amazed, but also quite surprised, this was probably the first time he's felt pain in a long time.

"Looks like even he's not invincible, we've got a chance!" Namari shouted.

He shook his head, looked around a little bit, before finally pressing a button, and placing the device on the ground. We all stayed cautious, it could be some kind of bomb for all we know.

"My friend will be here soon, so don't disappoint me, I'd expect you to be able to defeat him, be careful, he's in peak performance today, it's his favourite day," Angelo said.

Then, with a flash of light, he disappeared. I looked at my watch, it was Monday now, the beginning of the week, and the true beginning to our mission.

 **Part 11: The Last Post** I grew up in a fairly populated area of Australia, and was a normal student until sometime when I was 9. I went to a private Christian school.Throughout my childhood, I aspired to be a police officer, just like a lot of other students around my age, of course, I have ditched this idea by now. I was weak for my age, and wouldn't do anything to try and lower my reputation, in fear of being hated by everyone. Due to this nature, I was bullied by the older students at my school. I always tried to remain calm, and wait it out, wait for them to finally leave me, when I wasn't being attacked, I would act as if nothing was happening, but people grew suspicious, started thinking I was hiding something serious. They were right of course, but I shrugged off their assumptions. So it was maybe around the time things were getting worse, that things got truly worse. Originally, it was mere verbal abuse, but, by the point I was at, nearing a year of torture, they were starting to get more harsh, and began physically abusing, even though I had said nothing, people would definitely find out eventually.So, I decided to pray to God of all people to save my hurt soul, and he answered the next day. During that time, when I was being abused, one of the three bullies that would attack me each day, punched me, right on the nose, but I felt none of it, and his friend recoiled in pain. Despite this, they carried on, all three of them began attacking me now, but I felt nothing, and soon, they were all pretty beat up, somehow they had become hurt by attacking me. Then it started raining, and thunder could be heard from nearby, right on the school grounds. I was pushed to the ground, and they started kicking me all over, but they had all toppled over after a few seconds. I began crawling away, now was my chance to escape from them all! As I crawled, I felt something in my pocket, reaching in, I found a flower with red petals, a poppy. I stared at it in confusion, it's petals had been removed, but they were all in my pocket, shaken off the flower from their kicks. Then, disaster struck. The leader of the pack was struck by lightning, and the other two had gotten back up, and looked at their leader in horror, we ran to get a teacher, but, on our way, one the other bullies tripped and landed face first on the hard, rough concrete floor, and was bleeding, despite this, the one bully and I kept the search going, then, he too fell victim to the same bad luck the others had. He too tripped, but he fell on bark, and it had stabbed into him. I had managed to get to the teacher, and the three of them were hospitalized, apparently each of them had suffered worse than what it had seemed. They all died in hospital a week after. Since then, I've never tasted anything, felt anything, or suffered any sort of fatigue. I learned of stands, soon after that, but I wished that I didn't have this flower, until I realized how I could use it a few years after, in a history lesson. It was then that I named it The Last Post, and years after, I began an organization in secret, to purge injustice from the world. So I decided on something, even though I had two close friends as members, I needed a second-in-command, someone strong, but I didn't want to look for long, so I raided a prison and tried a special stone on each of them, said to gift stands to those who are worthy. This prison was in the US, called Green Dolphin Street Prison, or The Aquarium. I ended up killing nearly everyone in the prison, except for 1 person, who was worthy for a stand, a powerful stand. After that, my organization grew, and injustice was being purged from around the world. Then there is now, I had been hurt for the first time in years, pain. My first challenge was finally showing itself, I'm sure they'll beat the guy I sent, but it will serve as a time where I get to know my new stand.

 **Part 12: Gravity Vs. Magnetism** When our sight finally recovered from the flash of light, we could see a singular man in place of Angelo. He was tall person with skin as white as snow. "Have you ever heard of the old saying, 'Do you believe in Gravity?'" He said, of course none of us know what this guy was even talking about. "I guess I'll take that as no." Namari started to charge at him.

"Wait! we don't know what his stand is." Mika or should I say Mina cried.

"Gee, you didn't let me introduce myself. Oh well, I guess I should do it right now." He said in a melancholy tone. "The name's Ishihara Kyuso and I'm the left hand man of Angelo.".

He moved like a flash of flight, presumably boosting himself using his stand. With a gust of wind, he was now back where he stood, as if he hadn't moved at all.

"What kind of tap was that?" Namari scoffed, looking down at Ishihara.

"You shouldn't judge a stand by how hard you're hit by it."

Namari prepared a strike, ready to freeze time.

"Not even frozen time can stop my stand's ability!" Ishihara proclaimed, and perhaps he was right, because Namari hadn't hit him during stopped time, but instead, he was orbiting around Ishihara. "I don't feel like getting pummeled on a sunny Monday like this, so you sit tight."

Then we saw his stand, a humanoid stand, coloured a dark blue with a moon design on it, mostly seen on it's head, where it's mouth was a crescent moon, tilted into a smiling face, and two full moons made it's unblinking eyes. Finally, Namari was thrown out of orbit with a single punch, never to return, at that same moment, a moon shaped mark appeared on Namari's back.

"I will now make a tree the center of your universe!" Ishihara proclaimed, making his stand punch a tree.

As he did that, Namari was forced towards the tree, which had the same mark, and he smashed into it, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape.

"Are you all going to stand and watch!? I came here to have some fun, so why aren't any of you joining in?" He yelled, attempting to drag us into a fight.

"I say we don't engage," Mina whispered to me. "We don't know the full extent of his ability."

"But what about Namari? We can't just leave him here!" I retaliate.

"I know! But we can't just stay here and end up like him!"

Once more, Ishihara had moved too fast for us too see, and had dragged Mina away.

"Let me go!" Mina yelled.

"Alright," Ishihara sighed, throwing her into the air.

And while his stand screamed 'Jūryoku', it threw a flurry of punches. Once it was done, Mina's back was covered in the same moon symbol.

"That was fun, but I'm still warming up!" Ishihara exclaimed, pulling a load of bullets. "This'll only hurt for a bit."

Once again using his stand, he flicked several bullets in the direction of Mina, each of them bearing the moon mark, meaning each of them would find their mark. I had to find a way to save Mina! I had to think. Using my stand to pull the bullets towards me might delay them, but they'd still go towards her, but, if I slowed their movement as they approached her, they wouldn't fly at a high speed, which could hopefully save her! It was my only idea, and if it failed, we would lose a team member. So, moving as fast as I could I got towards the bullets and waited, right up until they were getting close to contact.

"MAGNET!" I yelled, calling out my stand, and using it's magnetic ability to pull the bullets away, although I felt a strong force moving them away from my pull. Still trying to keep them in place, I moved around to her back, and then let go, and the bullets flopped onto her.

"Hmm? A magnetic ability? And you called it Magnet? How lazily named," Ishihara sighed.

"Like you're one to talk..." I sighed back.

We exchanged glances of disgust, before I decided to close distance. I had a small plan, which was to get Namari, who washopefullyout of his range, so he could lay the smack down and I could forget about this "creative" bastard. Mina walked up to me and asked, "What are you doing!?"

"Go check on Namari," I respond.

She rolls her eyes and follows the command, thankfully.

"Alright Ishihara, let's go, one on one," I challenge him.

Just a few seconds later, and we're exchanging punches. I peer back to see if Mina's done, and luckily for me, I see her bring her taking Namari up, who has been healed back to perfect health. In an instant, Namari is next to Ishihara, and that's followed up by a punch. Instead of letting him fly off, I decide to catch him using my stand.

"Want to punch him some more?" I ask, holding him place.

"I don't feel like it," Namari sighs.

I just shrug, and throw Ishihara into some of the trees, and we walk away, ready to search the rest of the state, or just the cities.

After a massive time skip from then to now, we arrived in a nearby city, ready to search for our runaway enemy. I started to feel dizzy, but ignored it for the sake of the investigation. Then I heard a gunshot.

"Did anyone else hear that?" I ask, looking around to find out where it was coming from.

"Hear what?" Mina asked.

"That gunshot!" I exclaim.

They both shake their heads, and so, we come to an agreement. I search around for the gunshot, and they look around some more, then we meet up here. Of course, my first choice of places to check is the alleyway. Of course, knowing my luck, I come face to face to a masked man with a gun.

"Good, they did their job..." He whispered.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Don't worry about it, you're about to be put to rest.. "

At that moment, he swings something at me, and before I can react, it hits me in the head.


	5. Finale

Part 13: Conveniences the Chapter

"Hey... Wake up... Did he hit him too hard... That shouldn't have been possible..."

My eyes flicker open, to see someone's face looking down at me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I don't know?" She responded looking confused.

"Doesn't everybody remember their name, though?" I ask.

"I didn't know that..." She laughed. "I do feel light headed, I do know that."

Then she fainted, and out came a stand. It looked like a pink ghost, it had several symbols on it's head. It reached out towards me, but I decided to not let that happen, just in case it took control of me or something weird like that. It started pulsing, getting faster every time, until it disappeared. Then she got up.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Did I know you?"

"Yes?" I replied.

"Then it must've come out again," She sighed.

"You mean that stand?" I asked.

"Whatever you call it, sure."

Right now, she seemed like a different person to who I met earlier, but that wasn't too bothering. I needed to focus on what her ability was. Then I needed to figure out where that guy went. During my deep thinking, that girl had wandered off into the crowd of people outside of the alley, so I decided to search for her. I needed to know what her ability was, she's aware that she has it, so she should know what it does and she doesn't seem like an enemy, so maybe she'd tell me. I began to walk into the crowd, but it was a few steps into it that I realised something. I was going through the people in the crowd, as if I was a ghost, or they didn't exist. Despite this, I kept going, but even after a few minutes of searching, I couldn't find her. As if by coincidence, I heard that same gunshot sound, happening over, and over again. Almost like it was recorded and being played again and again. I followed the sound to the source, which to my surprise, was the same ghost stand from earlier, and that girl had fainted again, her head submerged in a nearby fountain. I had to save her lest she drown in the fountain. However, this would require me to get close to her, which I don't know the ability of yet. Nonetheless, I took the risk, rushing towards her, and pulling her out of the fountain. Laying her on the stone structure that made up the fountain. At that moment, I felt a cold hand grab my head, and spin me around. It was, of course, the stand, which held my head in it's hands. As the symbols on it's head got brighter, a sense of dizzyness and pain came over me, until I too, fell unconscious. During my blackout, all sorts of scenes played in my mind. It took me a while to figure out that these scenes made up the life of that girl. I couldn't hear anything, so I couldn't learn her name, but, the fact that the stand forced these memories into me, made me wonder if this stand was the thing making her forget everything. It was over before it began,and those scenes had vanished, and I awoke as she also did. I had no time to ponder what those meant, I still had to find the cause, I still had to find out why I was able to move through people, but even that was cut short when hands appeared out of the ground. Pulling me and the girl down into the depths. They dropped us off in some weird...place, if I could even call it a place. The sky was changing between red and blue and green, whereas the floor was a horrid pale colour. Then, on the opposite side of us, hands reached out of the floor, clawing their way out of the ground until it turned into a pale, mask wearing thing.

"Welcome, to a new world," It said in a monotone voice.

"New world?" I asked.

"This world is a flat plate, existing in a fictitious existence."

"Oh, so this is Flat Earth?"

"Sorry?"

It seemed to ignore my apology, as it decided to continue speaking, "It is unfortunate, but I have been ordered to remove you both from all planes of existence."

"Yay. A fight," I said in a monotone voice, trying mimic it.

Next to me, I heard the girl pleading to something, and at that moment, her stand appeared playing the gunshot sound again, but, unlike both times, I saw actual bullets fly out of it's ghostly body. Not that it seemed to be able to land a shot. I though about helping, but that's when I heard the gunshots pick up speed, until it was more of a laser of bullets. It was at that point that the thing, presumably a stand, started moving in an attempt to avoid the concentrated beam. So I decided to magnetise the bullets towards it, in an attempt to improve the accuracy of the bullets. Whether I did a lot or not doesn't really matter, but little by little, we put holes into the thing, then it evaporated, leaving it's mask and coordinates. This could be the breakthrough I needed to finally find this bastard. I also picked up the mask. If it was anything like the masks from one of those certain games with special masks, I could sell it for money. I beckoned the girl over towards me, where a door had sprouted from the ground, and on the other side was what looked like the real world. I allowed her to go through first, I followed her after. I then got myself off of the floor, where I could see the rest of my group looking at me.

"Sleeping on the job, eh?" Mina sighed.

I sighed and threw the coordinates at them, which Namari caught.

"What are these?"

"Use what little bits of brain you have to figure it out..."

"They're coordinates, Namari. Where do they lead?" Mina sighed.

"Where do the lead?" Namari looked at me.

"Dunno. Stole it off of some thing that came from the ground."

We left after that. I decided to take a short detour to the alleyway, and found that the girl was still their.

"Oh, it's you? I think?" She asked staring at me.

"Hi?"

"Why'd you come here?"

"Just making sure you were fine..."

"Eh, okay. I'll probably forget again anyways..."

"Write it down then, that way you don't forget."

Then I left, to wherever the coordinates led to, with the rest of the group.

 **Part 14** **: Finale** We followed the coordinates down to the location they had marked. I hadn't even looked for the second stand user last chapter because he wasn't important. Aside from that, we had arrived. Surprisingly enough, we had actually come back to Japan, we were in an abandoned plaza from, the one in Chapter 6 (I think). And there we saw it. A man holding a large bouquet of flowers, talking to himself.

"They shall grow not old, as we that are leftgrow old. Age shall not weary them, nor the year's condemn. At the going down of the sun and in the morning, we will remember them."

"Talking to yourself?" I ask Angelo, who we had gotten closer to, not that it bothered him, with a stand like his.

"No, I'm merely reciting The Ode, I assume my final attack failed, and you've come to end me."

"You know us so well."

He then pulls out a gun, and throws it. "No use against Magnet."

"I found it!" Mina exclaims from somewhere.

I only had to look behind me to see Mina holding an arrow, coated in dry blood.

"This his heirloom,left here after all this time. It's my turn to use it, so we can win!"

"Put that lady, don't want to hurt yourself, now do we?" Angelo gets up and walks towards the arrow.

"Go! Use the arrow! Quickly!" Namari demands.

Mina nods, and calls out her stand, and stabs it with the arrow, beginning the transformation.

"This is why I carry a second gun in these situations," Angelo sighs.

He points the gun towards Mina, but first hits me over the head before firing.

"Ow! Damn it!" Mina yells in pain.

Angelo rushes for the arrow, but Namari had already retrieved the arrow thanks to his time stop ability. He to begins running from Angelo, so he doesn't lose the arrow as well. I finally get a hold on myself, and try distracting him. I throw a punch at him, knowing it won't do anything. He looks at it and chuckles,before tapping it with his left index finger, which causes roots to swell out of the ground and and slide into my skin, I try pulling away but it's no use, they don't stop coming. With strong pull, I do actually manage to free myself, but it hurt a lot, at least I'm not dead... I ran as fast I could towards Mina and pleaded for help, so she helped me. By this point we had made enough distance and were all together for another attempt. So she stabbed her stand one more time. A gunshot was fired at us, but I caught thanks to Magnet. Suddenly, behind me, a flash of light, looing behind me, I see that Mina's holding a new ball.

"This is what I have to use?" Mina sighed. "It's hollow, it won't do a thing!"

"Try filling it with your blood like you would normally."

"Yeah, yeah. Hand me a knife already."

Namari quickly pulls out a knife, and hands it to Mina, who cuts a wound onto her shoulder, and let's it trickle down towards the ball.

"Right now, Akira, focus on protecting Mina while she fills the ball," Namari ordered.

I nodded in response.

Angelo was moving towards in an alarming rate. I asked how much had filled, and she said only half. It was quite close, really. But before Angelo reached us, the ball filled.

"Alright, give me some space, I'm going to throw it!"

And she threw it, and moved very slowly.

"How anti-climactic," Angelo laughed, moving towards the ball, and tapping it with his left index finger.

"Why is it not being destroyed?!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly the ball gained speed, and started chomping through him.

"Why isn't my ability working!?"

"It is how I willed it. An ability that counters your ability. Have fun in Hell."

And just like that, he was gone. How very Anti-climactic.

Meanwhile in the Never Ending Tunnel

"Sooo... Read any good books lately?" Jin asked looking at Norio.

"Haven't read a thing since we got here," Norio sighed.

It was at that moment, that a hole opened in the hole, and out came another man

"Oh, it's Angelo. How'd you get here?"

"Am I missing something?" Jin asked.

"I'll tell ya later."

The End...


End file.
